


6 P.M.

by seraphienus



Series: Sprigs and Blossoms [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphienus/pseuds/seraphienus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship can be awkward for two men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 P.M.

There are times when even the strongest of characters fall to the hands of insecurity and fears.

There are times when even the most prestigious of men worry if they fall short of the expectations of not all but one.

There are times when someone as charming as Sebastian worry if he isn't as appealing as he is.

There are just some times when reasons cannot be rational and comfort is needed to cement the cracks in a man's heart.

Sebastian reassembles his tie for the fifth time. Somehow it still looks crooked in the mirror. But of course it would be, he never straightens a tie prompt for work if he must say. Today however, it looks straight out of the gutter. He sighs and exits the toilet, running a hand quickly through his hair and walks down the hallway. A brief look at the clock on the wall says it is 5 minutes to six in the evening. Finally close to the end of a full day shift once again. Sebastian apprehensively walks to his desk quietly, wondering if he would avert the attention of someone close to heart because he just isn't feeling the suave character he is today. He felt down and out, something perhaps a quiet drink in his lonely apartment could only soothe.

"Do you want to catch dinner tonight?"

Came a voice so familiar that he doesn't need to look to tell who it came from, Sebastian sighs again and looks up desponding, "Don't think I'm in the mood to be out, Jo."

Joseph looks concerned, as far as Sebastian can tell as he continues, "I'm not dressed for the 6 P.M. carriage."

Bemusing, the young Japanese-Canadian officer speaks, "And why do you feel that you need a ball gown to grab tacos from a food truck?"

Now grabbing a swivel chair next to Sebastian, he sits down continuing his endeavour, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sebastian slouches into the back of his chair, closing his eyes for a little before pinching his bridge terse. He knew Joseph to be patient and logical with his words, maybe he could rationalize this for him a little. It's not even a major concern, but watching how Joseph can be meticulous even for the smallest little thing warms Sebastian's heart. That's one of the things he admired most about his partner; his persistence at the finest details to crack the toughest nut. Even then Sebastian felt a small grin crept up his face thinking back the first time Joseph had tacos and how the perfect stoic feature finally shattered.

"You know how…" Sebastian taps the edge of his pen against the stack of documents on the desk, "…how sometimes we feel like shit to the point that we look like shit? That about sums up what I'm feeling now."

"Mmhmm," Joseph hums, waiting for his partner to continue.

"I'm out of my game. I've been working so hard and for what? To protect the bachelorhood in this city so that I'm not alone in my zone. I love my job, I love playing detective. But when the night comes and I'm alone in my apartment, it's almost sad to say spirits are my only companion across my own table."

"Do you want to date then?"

Sebastian looks almost alarmed when Joseph suggested that.

"What?"

Joseph repeats carefully, "Do you want to date then? See somebody, feel less lonely."

Sebastian blinks at Joseph, "I didn't think that was an option."

"What if it was?"

"Are you saying—"

"Answer the question, Seb. Will you be interested to date someone for once?"

The simple question caught Sebastian by surprise. He had expected the nonchalant, silent nodding and fairly agreeing Joseph to just listen and let him whine away aimlessly but little did he realize Joseph would be proactive at addressing to the issue like this. And he was straight to the point no less. So Sebastian can't help but notice Joseph a little more now he has all of him to look at—the way he sat on his chair; cross-legged, sleeves folded up neatly to his elbows, his posture learning slightly forward so he rests his right elbow on his desk. Tidy vest, neat shirt and clean tie; even if Joseph had a boyish haircut he definitely cleaned up way better than Sebastian ever could. Which then brings Sebastian to his curiosity, if Joseph could ask the question seemingly so casually, has he been dating around frequently then? In light to that arising curiosity, Sebastian couldn't help but stare at Joseph once again, in a variety of perspective if he may add. Like what sort of charisma would Joseph be classified as—the needy type or the too cool to touch type? A new array of intriguing thoughts continues to bombard the detective as his partner calls him back to Earth, almost uncomfortable to how directly Sebastian has been scrutinising him. A little embarrassed, if he might be honest.

"Uhm, so what's your answer?"

Sebastian snaps out of his little Odaverse and apologises, "Oh uh, sorry. Yeah I mean, it's not wrong to want to date is there?"

Joseph looks almost unaffected by the answer, almost be the keyword however, "Well go then, what's stopping you from trying?"

As though an anti-climatic drop, Sebastian slouches back into his chair once again. "If it's so easy, why aren't you dating?"

"Because I don't want to."

And now that's got him curious, _why though?_ "Why don't you? Do you not like being with someone?"  

Joseph leans away from the desk and sits upright against his backrest, "I'm just not interested in anyone for now."

The answer hit Sebastian harder than expected for some unknown reason. He felt his heart drop, and then a tinge of disappointment ensues. There was nothing wrong with the answer he knows, but he couldn't shake how... empty the answer made him feel. It wasn't even the fact that he wasn't interested in anyone, Sebastian just gets the feeling that Joseph wasn't being honest to him. He thought they were closer as partners now, and not having the truth kind of burns him in an unpleasant way.

"C'mon, don't give me that crap. There must be someone you're fond of." So Sebastian continues.

"No." Joseph insists.

"You can be honest with me, you know? I'm not telling anyone." Sebastian grins, hopefully to turn this stoic face frown side up since Joseph was becoming defensive for some reason.

"I said no, Sebastian. Why won't you believe me?"

Sebastian isn't a name thrown around that often anymore unless they're on the streets observing manners or manning papers. So the fact he's gone all formal with him the detective knew something was up, and being the stubborn mule that he is he's going for it. At least he wanted Joseph to know he's a friend, not just any detective in the office to him.

"Because I know it's not the truth! Don't ask me how, why I came to this conclusion but I just have a hunch. A hunch you're not telling me something."

Now it was Joseph who looked away guilty. His eyes dug the corners for an escape but he could see Sebastian boring holes at him.

"Sebastian please, not now." Joseph attempts to get out of the chair, but was immediately held back by the Hispanic detective.

And Sebastian blinks at himself wondering why he would reach out and grab Joseph by the wrist instinctively. He didn't want Joseph to leave looking so despondent. It hurts to look at him like that.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian speaks in a softer tone, "I didn't mean to push it."

Joseph sighs, "It's fine, I was the one who asked. I'm just gonna go now. See you."

Yet unable to resist the temptation, Sebastian couldn't bite his tongue and let it go, call it stubbornness. "I thought we were closer than this, Jo."

"We are," Joseph replies as he turns around looking away, "That's why I'm not brave enough."

"What do you mean?"

The young detective sighs once more, "Let it go, Seb."

Sebastian knew there's no going back at this point. Joseph clearly has someone in mind, but he's somehow not brave enough to pursue it? Is that what's holding Joseph back from being honest? Yet however the more effort Sebastian tries to make sense out of it, the more significant an empty void started to grow in place. Suddenly the idea of young Joseph walking down the street with someone else other than him, laughing and chuckling away made him upset. It wasn't so much that he would be angry, but rather how lonely it felt if he had to watch it from across the street. He's never been closer to anyone in the station than Joseph. The mornings where he would be late for work and Joseph would be there to drag his ass out of his apartment. The nights when they worked late for a case and he'd grab the midnight snacks for them. And even when they had different day offs, Sebastian knew he'd be texting Joseph, checking up on the outstanding cases and basically bugged the shit out of Joseph many times over. And likewise to say, Joseph would be texting him when he's absent in office too, if they're not seeing each other—

Wait. Sebastian looks alarmed.

"Hey Jo."

Joseph on the other hand, seemingly a little disappointed that his partner doesn't understand a single word he was trying to tell him. But as exasperating as he is he replied nonetheless, "Yes?"

"Do you uh," the nervousness caught Sebastian in his throat, "...wanna uh.. see each other outside of work too? "

_Excuse me?_

Now this is getting humiliating. What was Sebastian suggesting? Does he have any idea what he's saying? Is this some kind of joke to him? What does that even mean to him? Granted, Joseph knew he was overreacting to something miniscule but if there's anything Joseph Oda didn't like it's blur lines. He's always liked to keep things clear so this... this in particular is not drawing lines clearly in any way as it should. Plus, what is Sebastian trying to achieve by hinting all this?

"I don't even know what you're trying to say."

Sebastian scratches his head, now retracting his hand as Joseph sits down on the chair again, crisscrossing his legs and waiting patiently. He didn't know what he was trying to ask, but just the fact how they have been behaving just felt like it was natural to... start something? Was it weird to think that he's been curious about something like that? But where was he planning to go in this direction? It's not like they're dating, right? It's just them hanging out more together right?

"Look," Sebastian says calmly, "I... I don't know where I'm getting at. But I do know we talk a lot, in and out of work, even on days we don't see each other we're still talking to each other. I just think if we enjoy spending time together, why not just do it more often? I mean... It's not like we're really dating but I guess on some level... it kind of sounds like dating? I'm not trying to be funny or anything but I guess, I guess spending some together outside of work is what I would like to do if that's what you're asking."

It's not easy to try to understand what Sebastian is suggesting. Technically it should've sounded almost absurd and Joseph should feel really offended but he couldn’t. Sebastian is offering something really genuine and honest and there’s nothing that felt wrong about it. In fact he has been thinking about it too, thinking about spending time together outside of work with Sebastian but he’s never known how to bring it up without it being awkward. The lack of bravery, as he told him, in all honesty. So he can't help but feel a little happy that he wasn’t the only one who wanted to have something more than what they have now, though he wonders why he feels this way about his fellow detective too likewise.

“Is it too weird? I understand you know.”

And that abruptly pulled Joseph out of his train of thoughts. Joseph didn’t think Sebastian was being so serious about it. It made him feel ashamed for doubting him, and at the same time even more nervous than usual.

“No, no! It isn’t, it’s just… I’m surprised, a good kind of surprise. It's good to have company whenever we need some.”

Sebastian smiles, “I thought I was being the weird one thinking about things like that.”

“I think it’s because you tried to label it dating.”

“I'll have you know if we were to date, I would suggest you to have a charismatic hairstyle so it won't appear that I'm dating someone much younger than me.”

The little smirk on Sebastian’s face made Joseph’s heart raced a little faster. It wasn’t like his usual demeanor, more of… a cheeky confident grin that's he never seen before.

“Looks like I have some appointments to make.” Joseph chuckles, “I gotta look good for the ladies, don’t I?”

“And for me too, don’t forget.” Sebastian quips, shutting down his computer in the meantime.

And Joseph almost felt his cheeks burst into flames.

“Sh-shall we now grab some dinner first then?” Joseph asks, quickly heading back to his own desk to get his briefcase.

“Sure, I remember you owe me Japanese actually.”

“Oh god, what a first date.” Joseph slaps his hand on his forehead and laughs to himself, “Whatever the gentleman wants I guess.”


End file.
